I LOVE YOU OKAY! ch1: Heartless
by MikanAwesomeness
Summary: A small comment Syo makes towards Ai has Ai stuck and feeling down which later on starts affecting the rest of Quartet Night and Starish, especially Syo. what will happen from that moment forward as the two start to understand each other a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

i took a long time off to brush up on writing skills and hopefully i will have improved and well enjoy this Syo x Ai story~

* * *

_**HEARTLESS**_

Mikaze Ai was on his laptop once more working on more things for his kouhai's, Shinomiya Natsuki, and Kurusu Syo. Natsuki and Syo were nearby working on their choreography, and Natsuki messed up once more like everyday and tripped Syo. **Thump! **"Ne, Syo-chan~ I'm sorry I didn't mean to trip you!" Natsuki said as he helped Syo up only to have Syo fall once more. "Natsuki, i expected more progress from you today and Syo stop whining and get back to work." Ai said in a monotone voice, Syo saw Natsuki's hurt expression and he himself felt kind of sad. Syo got up and walked over to Ai and gripped him shirt making Ai look at him. "Stop... all you do is speak in that emotionless voice and tell people what they did wrong and make them feel bad! you should at least motivate them and help them! you think you know everything but you don't! Even if you are our sempai! we are still older and you should at least respect us for that!" Syo bursted with anger as he yelled at Ai. Natsuki didn't even dare interrupt so he kept quiet. "okay are you done whining?' Ai asked coldly. Syo glared at him and said "you are simply **_Heartless..._**" that memory replayed over and over in Mikaze Ai's head. Ai acted that day as if Syo's words didn't bother him at all but they broke him down to the core. Ai didn't speak that day or the day after, he didn't eat, he didn't get up from bed and to make it worse he became quieter than ever he didn't even sing at all or played his synthesizer. He worried everyone when after two weeks he was still in that state. His band was worried, otoya, tokiya, masato, ten, and cecil were worried. His kouhai Natsuki was worried too but Syo felt worse he felt he was too hard on the 15 year old idol and felt it was his fault he was like that maybe he was the one that was **Heartless...**


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets?

Ne Minna.. its Mikan.. or Nagi whatever eh well here's the second chapter I hope I did well on it... I hope.. ~

* * *

**_Regret?..._**

_Ai P.O.V._

Heartless?... does it really seem that way?.. Ranmaru calls me 'spoiled brat' and 'emotionless' all the time... so... I don't understand why it... hurt so much... when Syo said it.. I want cry... I don't understand why.. its another day.. but like i really care.. I'm not going to get up anyways... not because I don't want to but because I know I will break if I have to face Syo.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Syo and Natsuki had both just finished getting ready for the day. Natsuki sighed as he glanced over at the young sempai. "Ai-Sempai?.. etto.. are we going to work on choreography or on vocals today?" Natsuki asked with the hopes of hearing a response from his sempai. Yet not a word was heard. Ai was awake, his back facing his kōhai. Syo felt anger knowing Ai was awake and didn't even bother to at least say something. Natsuki saw Syo's annoyed expression and looked at him before saying "you know Syo-chan.. even Sempai has feelings... you shouldn't have gone to far..." before heading out the door leaving Syo and Ai alone. Syo sighed, he really thought Ai would have gotten over it by now it had been two weeks since then, yet... Ai was still... broken. Not even Reiji could seem to cheer the young genius up. Syo felt guilt even if he didn't want to admit it, the feeling was just there. Syo didn't understand why he even cared that much. I mean its not like he even thought of Ai as a friend, he was more of an annoyance and the reason of his problems.. but if that was so... why did he feel this way.. Ai accidentally let out a whimper making Syo's eyes widen. Had sempai been crying this whole time?!.. the young sempai, 15 year old genius and professional idol.. had just been laying there.. crying because someone had called him.. heartless... Syo fell to his knees.. "its all my fault.." Syo muttered. Ai heard Syo's voice and hoped he would leave soon because he knew he wouldn't be able to bare anymore. Unfortunately.. Syo didn't plan to leave any time soon. Syo made his way to Ai. At hearing Hus footsteps Ai cured under his breath.. Syo kneeled down next to Ai's bed and sighed. "Ai?.. are you awake?.." Syo asked even though he already knew his sempai was already awake.. Ai didn't say anything he simply closed his eyes trying to hold back from crying like a childish kid. Syo repeated his question once more. Knowing his kōhai wouldn't leave if he didn't answer Ai spoke "No I'm dancing with piyo-chan.." Ai said trying to hid his emotions but failed as his voice cracked like if he had cried for more than a day.. which he might have.. hearing Ai's voice Syo's felt anger.. not at Ai.. but at himself for being the main reason that Mikaze Ai was like this. Syo took a deep breath before demanding "Ai.. look at me.. please.." Syo said. Ai didn't say anything. Syo repeated again "Ai! Look at me please!" Syo spoke with a higher voice. Ai sighed as he turned to face his kōhai. Syo looked at his sempai who seemed broken and sad.. it broke Syo's heart. Especially since he was the reason Ai was like this. Ai felt tears run down his face as he looked at Syo. Syo couldn't take it anymore and pulled Ai into a hug. "I'm sorry.." Syo apologized as he tightened his grip on Ai not waiting to let go. "Please... forgive me.. please.." Syo continued. Ai felt so much pain but managed to ask "Am I really that heartless?.. am really just a pain?.." Ai asked in the most innocent voice. Syo looked at him and smiled "of course not! I.. I **Regret..** having said all those things to you.. you are the most unique and smartest person I know.." Syo said as he hugged Ai who surprisingly hugged him as well.. it felt weird.. who would have imagined they would hug each other. Both pulled back and stared at each other thinking 'why so I feel this way?..'

Next chapter "Why are you avoiding me?!"... I don't know when I'll update probably next week since I have break.. ja~ Matta~ ne~


End file.
